memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Changeling (episode)
Background information I wrote this in the background section: :Spock mentions that Nomad's first attack on the ''Enterprise was the equivalent of 90 photon torpedoes. Surprisingly, this attack only reduced the shields to 20%! Later on this season in , we witness the Enterprise destroying the with only a few photon torpedoes (and phaser blasts). However, this may very well be due to the fact that the Excalibur was caught off guard with its shields down. We can also hypothesize that the M-5 was extremely skilled and near perfection with its battle strategies and use of weapons. If I recall correctly, the Excalibur might have actually been destroyed with (maximum yield) phasers only. Making the comment incorrect. I have edited this submission until I find out otherwise. --AC84 05:09, 10 November 2006 (PST) * This type of information would almost be more applicable in the photon torpedo article. --Alan del Beccio 05:20, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Matt and Roger :Scott refers to two of his engineers as Roger and Matt. He appears to be addressing Roger Holloway's character for the former. I don't think this is right. Scotty definitely addresses Roger Holloway as "Roger," but what he says to the other engineer sounds more like "Watch that polymass." I think maybe it's been misheard as "Watch that (something), Matt." Does anyone have access to a script or subtitles that can confirm the "Matt" reference? (And if Matt exists, then shouldn't he have a page on here?) - Bridge 00:34, 30 October 2007 (UTC) OK, I left this here for more than a week and there was no dissenting opinion, so I've removed the Matt reference for now. - Bridge 11:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) "irreversible logic loop" :From the article: This causes Nomad to lock up in an irreversible logic loop, its stubborn belief that it is perfect conflicting with the realization that it is in error I disagree because this isn't an "irreversible logic loop" at all. The solution is quite simple in that there are only two options: either Nomad's belief that it is perfect is incorrect, or the probe is not really in error. But the probe is in error, therefore Nomad's belief that it is perfect must be flawed. Since its prime function is to exterminate imperfection (and this directive is apparently higher in priority than any sort of self-preservation directive), the obvious thing to do is to destroy itself. Pretty straightforward, although disappointing for an entity that Spock described as having such "depth"---you'd think it would realize that operating in these extremes is unsound, as perfection is inherently subjective. What the probe experienced is not logic at all, but a psychological defense mechanism called denial that it used to fend off the emotion of anxiety. Yes, that's right---the emotion of anxiety. A purely logical being would immediately discover its own imperfection and would have no problem replacing its incorrect belief with a new one. Since Nomad's behavior differs from this ideal, Nomad must not operate on logic alone. I realize I'm applying alot of reasoning to overturn the single phrase "irreversible logic loop," but I wanted to impress that logic is not what caused Nomad to lock up: it was grappling with its desire to be right. Thus I've replaced the above quote with: "Nomad locks up as it grapples with its desire to be right alongside the realization that it is in error" in the article. I believe this version is accurate and more easily understandable than what was previously there. - Johnnie Rose, Jr. (johnnie@jerrata.com) on March 9, 2008 : It takes as given that it's right, so, it can't reach the conclusion you say. Therefore the logic breaks, as the original text said. "Desire to be right" is not correct. TribbleFurSuit 03:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Nit removed :* Watch carefully at the end of the teaser. As the actors are falling over during the attack by ''Nomad, Paskey lifts the navigation console off the floor of the set.'' No, I'm not going to watch carefully and you can't make me. So there. -- Bridge 11:48, 5 May 2008 (UTC) What is Uhura saying? Uhura has several lines in Swahili while she's relearning. Her first line, "Sikumbuka" is "I don't remember." Is her second line "Oh! the dog has a ball" in Swahili? --KTJ 00:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC)